powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate in Pink
Pirate in Pink is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. This episode marks the first appearance of the Shovel Driver and it reveals the first jewel of the Corona Aurora, Brownbeard's Pearl. Summary In St. Lucia, the Rangers encounter a ghostly pirate named Brownbeard. Although Rose is skeptical of Brownbeard's intentions, the Rangers agree to let him help them. When he betrays them, Miratrix appears and takes possession of the Eye of the Sea; creating havoc in San Angelas. Rose uses the new Shovel Driver to thwart Miratrix's plans and convinces Brownbeard to have a change of heart. He gives them the first jewel to the Corona Aurora. Plot The teens have arrived at St. Lucia. They walk along the beach. Rose: St. Lucia. I read a lot about this island. Ronny: Hey Mack, get out that map. It would be nice to have some idea what we're looking for. Mack pulls out the map. Dax is convince they are looking for pirate treasure and everyone agrees except Rose. Rose disagrees, thinking most of the relics have been found long ago. Mack disagrees, telling Rose some of the pirates were really clever. Rose tells them the pirates were not that clever, and warns them not to get too excited as the map could lead them to a dead end. The teens continued walking along the beach. Will gets a reading and everyone follows him. Will starts to dig through the sand and uncovers an old cannon with the words Black Scabbard written on it. Mack tells everyone he had read about Brownbeard, and this is his cannon. Mack had read that Brownbeard had spent his life searching for the Eye of the Sea. Rose tells them she had read about Brownbeard as well and he was nothing more than a thief. Mack adds a jolly thief, which makes everyone, but Rose, laugh. Ronny thinks the Eye of the Sea is the first jewel of the crown. The teens excitedly take off. They are unaware of footsteps appearing in the sand after them. They reach a bridge made of planks and rope. Dax tells them there is nothing to it, he had cross bridges like this lots of times in his movies. Dax asks who wants to go first. Mack reluctantly leads his friends across the bridge. Halfway across the bridge, one end of the bridge drops. The teens manage to hold onto the bridge. Mack climbs up first and reaches the ground. Mack instructs his friends to hold onto the person ahead of them. Mack uses his super strength and pulls his friends up and onto safe ground. Rose, Ronny, Will, and Dax land in heap on top of each other. As they get up, Dax insists the bridge was secure before they cross it. Dax believes St. Lucia is haunted. Rose is getting tired of all the ghost stories. Elsewhere, Miratrix is also on the island. Miratrix knows the teens are on the island. Miratrix asks Kamdor for help. Kamdor would like help from Miratrix to escape the necklace, but he goes ahead and creates a monster for Miratrix. Miratrix and the monster take off. Meanwhile, the map has lead the teens to the entrance of a cave. Ronny asks who wants to lead them inside the scary cave. No one wants to. Rose decides to go ahead and lead the group in. Inside the cave, Mack tells them how Brownbeard haunts this island, scaring anyone else who wants the Eye of the Sea. Rose doesn't believe it and threatens to take away Mack's library card. The teens are all startled when the ghost of Brownbeard appears before them. Mack and everyone, except Rose, is excited to met Brownbeard. Brownbeard is pleased, but wants them off his island. Dax inadvertently lets slip that they are looking for the Eye of the Sea. Brownbeard gets upset, and tells them they will never find the jewel. Dax tells him they will because they have a map. Brownbeard offers to help them. Rose is skeptical. Brownbeard tells them a sad story how he only wants to hold the jewel in his hand, so he can rest. Ronny, Dax, Will, and Mack are soften by Brownbeard's story. Rose can't believe the rest believe his story and tells them they can do what they want before storming out. As Rose walks through the jungle, she finds Brownbeard. Brownbeard tells her that she doesn't seem like she had a lot of fun in her life. Rose tells him about her achievements in school, and now she has been recruited to save the world. There hasn't been much time for fun. Brownbeard tells Rose there is nothing more fun than being a pirate and leaps inside Rose's body. Rose becomes Rosie the Bold. Ronny, Dax, Will, and Mack are walking through the jungle, hoping Rose is not too upset with them. As they follow the map, they are attacked by Miratrix and her monster. The four teens battle until Rosie the Bold leaps into the action. Rose's friends are impressed as she takes the monster and Miratrix on. Ronny wonders if they should help Rose and Mack tells her he doesn't think so. It looks like Rose is enjoying herself. Rosie the Bold quickly has Miratrix and her monster on the run. Rose's friends gather around her and ask her what is going on. Rosie replies she doesn't know but she feels very jolly. Rosie is anxious to get the Eye of the Sea. The teens follow the map and soon find the spot to start digging. The teens uncovered a chest and beneath all the goblets is the Eye of the Sea. Rosie is thrilled to have the lovely jewel. Mack tells Brownbeard they now want Rose back. Brownbeard leaps out of Rose's body. Rose feels very dirty. Mack wants the jewel, but Brownbeard plans on keeping it, as was his plan all along. Miratrix and the monster arrive. Miratrix gets the jewel from Brownbeard. Rose is furious and tells Brownbeard that his greed has put the world in jeopardy. The teens walk off and Brownbeard is dismayed. Rose and Mack entered the base. Spencer is there as well. Rose is still upset over Brownbeard tricking them, and inhabiting her body. Mack tells Rose she was rather fun as a pirate. The screen comes on and it shows Miratrix and her monster. Miratrix is ready to give the monster the Eye of the Sea, to see what it can do. Brownbeard appears, ready to take the jewel back. Brownbeard needs help. At the base, Rose tells Mack she has a score to settle with Brownbeard and wants to go on her own. Spencer tells her he will send her the new zord, Shovel Driver. Rose arrives just as Brownbeard is hit. Rose races over and checks to see if Brownbeard is okay. Brownbeard tells her there is not much that can hurt a ghost. Brownbeard tells Rose he had never meant any harm to come to the world. Rose faces down Miratrix and morphs into the Pink Ranger. Pink Ranger battles the monster and Miratrix. Miratrix then feeds the Eye of the Sea to the monster and he turns into a giant vehicle. At the base, Mack and Spencer are watching the battle. Mack thinks Rose needs a little help and he takes off in his zord. The Shovel Driver has also arrive for Pink Ranger. Pink Ranger leaps into the Shovel Driver zord and battles the monster vehicle. Red Ranger helps her in his zord. The monster vehicle is destroyed. The Eye of the Sea falls to the ground and Brownbeard picks it up. Miratrix tells the monster he is not done yet and calls on Kamdor for help. Kamdor revives the monster and makes it giant size. The rest of the zords arrive, as well as the Rangers. The Rangers formed the Drive Max Megazord and battle the monster. The Rangers destroy the monster. Miratrix comments that she hates her life before vanishing. The Rangers leap out of their Megazord and race to where Brownbeard was. The Rangers are disappointed to see Brownbeard has already left. The teens return to the Hartford mansion upset. Rose can't believe this time she fell for Brownbeard's trickery as well. As they gathered around a table, Brownbeard appears. Rose tells him he is not welcome. Brownbeard is ready to make amends and gives Rose the Eye of the Sea. Rose eagerly places the Eye of the Sea onto Neptune's sword, but it doesn't fit. It isn't the right jewel and everyone is disappointed. All that work for nothing. Brownbeard wonders if he could have the Eye of the Sea. Rose gives it to him, from one pirate to another. Brownbeard doesn't want to leave Rose empty handed and gives Rose his lucky pearl. The pearl gives a very strong reading on their Trackers. Rose places the pearl onto Neptune's sword and it fits. Everyone is excited as they have found the first Corona Aurora jewel. The teens return to St. Lucia with Brownbeard. Rose decides to clean up Brownbeard and shaves off his beard. Brownbeard likes his new look, but needs a new name. Rose suggests No Beard. Rose tells Brownbeard not to tell the others, but she really enjoyed being a pirate. Brownbeard promises he will not say a word. Rose hops onto the S.H.A.R.C. with her friends and they take off. Brownbeard says goodbye to Rosie the Bold. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *John Leigh as Brownbeard *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor **Richard Simpson as Kamdor (credit only) See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive